1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with consumer demand for multimedia products and services. An organic light emitting device (OLED) is desirable because it has a rapid response time, low power consumption, self-emission structure, and wide viewing angle. In spite of their many advantages, OLEDs tend to have non-uniform luminance characteristics which degrade reliability.